Headphones
by Nellen
Summary: Sora. I will kiss you right now. Okay? [submitted for GrayRain Skies contest]


Just one thing:  
my friend has got me in a FOB mood so basically, it's funny if you speak it FOBish at the beginning.

This is going to be **_good_**.  
_HOY! That guy, that guy ober dur._

- -&- -

**H**eadphones

- -&- -

They're in love with each other.  
They had hilarious, odd personalities.  
These ingredients equal an interesting way of the beginning of their story.

- -&- -

_- - **her**_

That… that… nerve… of that… guy!

I cannot, and I say cannot with such emphasis filled with anger and rage, believe that "that guy" has the audacity to put on his big, black, thick, muffins over his ears! I cannot believe this boy! Homygosh. Homygosh.

You do know those big mufflers that people that play instruments use if they want the precise timing of a certain song? Yeah. _That guy_ does not play instruments and yet he goes around wearing them! Connected to his iPod! Seriously! They're only supposed to be linked to CD players, right? Right? **AGREE WITH ME OR ELSE**.

But still! That… that… guy! Urgh. Whenever I talk to him, I think he's listening to me, since he's nodding along. Of course this makes me get mad at him because if I want him to say no, he says yes. (STUPID MUFFINS.) Then my face will be contorted with anger and then I'll walk away and vent off my frustrations on someone else.

One day, I wanted to listen to my iPod and I didn't have any headphones because silly me forgot them! How can one forget the essential iPod package when going on a field trip, I do not know. So I used _that guy's_ headphones. I put them on, stared out the window, and got in trouble since I was not paying attention to the teacher! Growl! Because of **that guy**, I had to stay by the stupid, old, too-much-make-up-bearing teacher. I nearly died because I was inhaling too much of her perfume and powder. It smelled of coffee and cigarettes and spoiled eggs.

So here I am, looking at him while he's just nodding his head to his music underneath the cool shade of the tree. I can't stand this anymore! This is very, very unacceptable! Does he not know how I want to tell him my feelings for him so bad? DOES HE? The stupid, idiotic, retarded, amazingly gorgeous, dependable guy!

"Hey Sora!"

Nod, nod, nod.

"Well, I just want to say… SORA!"

Nod, nod, nod. Is that all he ever does while listening to… whatever trash he prefers over than to listen to his darling friend?

Plan B… Plan B… I don't have a Plan B… How about Plan K(iss)?

Tap shoulder. Check. Make sure he looks at me. Check. See if hearing devices are still on. Check. Not listening? Massive, vital check.

"Sora. I will kiss you right now. Okay?"

So I leaned in and kissed him. I felt him jump and I had a feeling his eyes widened. So when I pulled back, he took off his headphones (HOORAY!) and said, "What was that for?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and skipped away, knowing that I have completed my mission of stunning, scaring, surprising, and shocking the hell out of Sora. Yay!

- -&- -

- - **_him_**

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned and looked at Kairi. She was saying something, but I couldn't hear. But it did go with Ewan McGregor's voice! _Why does my heart cry?_ Even though she was speaking too fast, it was still kind of synchronized. I think. Does someone speaking too fast and random lyrics that are added in synchronized? I don't know. This reminds me of that Raisin Bran commercial where he can't hear anything and he keeps on going to work even though he's fired and-

Holy crap, man! Holy crap! She's kissing me! I jumped and widened my eyes at this… **bold **action by Kairi. Because **bold** does not stand for Kairi, so that's why I've been stunned, scared, surprised, and shocked the hell out of myself all at the same time! Wait… They all mean the same… right? No? Really? I need a thesaurus.

But anyways, as she receded from my kissable lips (good one, right?), I took off my headphones and reacted with the first sentence I had ever thought of:

"What was that for?"

Then what she did was very adorable, yet childish. But then again, it's a Kairi. And all Kairis stick their tongues out at me and skip away. But no Kairi will ever skip away, knowing that I've been… QUADROUPLE S'd by them! No way! Not until I confess my _feeeeeeeeeeeeeelings_ _I can't fight! _Blah! Blah! I don't know the words… Oh. The song's over? Hmm… What to play… No! Kairi is more important right now! Must go to Kairi! Wheeeeeee!

Ouch. My stomach.

- -&- -

- - **_them_**

Sora heard Kairi's giggles and groaned. He felt like Riku punched him in the stomach (again) and pushed him to ground and ridiculed him. Instead of that occurring (again), he ran, tripped over Kairi's **_invisible_** foot, and fell flat on his stomach, not face, although his face earned itself a few lovely scratches.

He rolled over, moaning and groaning while Kairi was bent over with laughter. She was laughing so hard, it sounded like she was crying. If she tried not to laugh, it would sound like she was sneezing, like she did in a school play back in middle school. She messed up, friend and herself went backstage and tried to cover up their laughs, audience kept on saying bless you to someone that wasn't there. But besides that… She didn't bother to help her poor, agonized with pain, friend. Instead she just cracked up and tried to kick him, but then fell on top of him, making their position from above look like a plus sign.

Sora could feel Kairi's stomach rising up and down abruptly. He rolled his eyes and as she rolled over his stomach, he screamed in anguish.

"It's not funny!" Sora pouted.

"E-yes it is!" Kairi snickered. She then sat up, resting her legs across his stomach. She poked his stomach and her fit subsided to small sniggers. She then sighed and became lost in thought. Sora, knowing that Kairi won't get up because she's that cruel, decided to get comfortable by placing his hands behind his head.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked. Kairi shrugged. She honestly had no clue. Okay. So she kissed him. Big deal. Where does that lead them to? Her hand retreated to fumbling with her own shirt while Sora watched intently. Kairi opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it.

"Is it about the kiss?"

Kairi glanced at him and drew a sharp breath. She shut her eyes and nodded.

"It was just to get my attention, right?"

She nodded once again.

"I'm sorry. I'll listen to you more."

She looked at him oddly, and started to laugh again. Sora narrowed his eyes at her and scoffed. It was never like Sora to apologize for something that he didn't know he was doing. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat before saying, "It was just to show my love for you, you know?"

The boy smiled and said, "Yeah, I love you, too." Kairi snickered once more at Sora's cheeky confession. She leaned back on her hands and looked up at the sky.

"So, now that we have confessed our undying love for each other that we had ever since… ever, I'm guessing that we're supposed to kiss now, right? You know, to establish our relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kairi asked.

Sora shrugged. He coughed and put his headphones on again. Kairi hit him and yelled at him saying that he did it on purpose. He sat up as he made fun of her, grabbed hold of her wrist, and pulled her closer to him, resulting in one of those short sweet kisses with smiles and laughs in between. As they broke apart, he nodded his head again to his music while Kairi got mad.

"What the heck are you listening to?" she said as she grabbed his headphones.

_I want you to want me.  
__I need you to need me.  
__I'd love you to love me.  
__I'm begging to you to beg me._

"You're horrible. Stop mocking me!"

"What? It fits you. You wanted me to want you, didn't you? Because I _know_ you want me. 'Sides, it should be our song! Even though you didn't hear me crying…"

Kairi muttered no, reached into his pocket (which he jumped at AGAIN by the **BOLD** move that Kairi made), grabbed his iPod and changed it. As she found it, she skipped it to the most important part.

_Come what may.  
__I will love you until my dying day._

- -&- -

**_pin_**ish

- -&- -

_not_

- -&- -

"No. Seriously. What was that kiss for?"

"I told you I was going to kiss you. Guess you couldn't hear me because of your stupid muffins."

"So… Do you know what happens to naughty boys like me that have stupid muffins?"

"Sora… It's been fifteen minutes…"

"But I can imagine… right?"

"You are so perverted and demented. What's wrong with you?"

"Guess that happens when I'm _in love with a stripper!_"

"Sora! I hate that song!"

"But, with all due respect, your highness, I'm in love with you."

"You're such a valorous knight to have the courage be in love with one of the highest class such as me. But I daresay I feel the same."

- -&- -

for **real**

- -&- -

Well, it's not exactly how I planned, but I thought the ending was interesting.

This is for Gray-Rain Skies's contest.

I'm sorry it's not that jaw-dropping. But I believe that their love is more like that playful love where there are teases and jokes passed around. Makes them seem more lively and entertaining that way. I think this kind of love lasts longer than one of those serious ones. Makes them feel freer and less stressed.

May you laugh at the material contained in this story or at my silly attempt. Whichever. :D

That whole part with Kairi laughing like she was sneezing came from dance. My friend told me that our poor, dear, retarded friend messed up while doing her Performance Awards. Apparently, she went behind the divider – the studio when facing the mirror is wide so there is a divider to separate the room so that simultaneous classes can go on – and started to crack up along with our other poor retarded friend. From what my friend that informed me of this heard, she said it sounded like sneezes. Amazing how they got Gold with Distinction. Or was it just Gold?

I do not own the following:

_Moulin Rouge_'s songs, "El Tango De Roxanne" and "Come What May"  
Letters to Cleo's song, "I Want You to Want Me"  
T-Pain's song, "I'm In Love with a Stripper"  
The characters said in this story

-.58 percent better.

Construct your criticism towards this story and its many unknown errors.


End file.
